


My Thoughts on Cyber Bullying

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Crimes & Criminals, Cybercrimes, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami thinks about the tragic trend known as "cyberbullying", as well as what happened to the victims, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thoughts on Cyber Bullying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up while looking at all these comments on this one video on YouTube called "static shock ep 24 part 3". They were pretty neat comments to read, and I liked them, too.
> 
> It was then that I got to wondering about something. How, exactly, would Yami Yugi, Yugi Moto's alter-ego from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh, view cyber-bullying? What would his thoughts be when it came to that very subject?
> 
> So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. :) This is also in loving memory of Megan Taylor Meier (November 6, 1992 — October 17, 2006), Phoebe Nora Mary Prince (November 24, 1994 — January 14, 2010), and Tyler Clementi, who died on September 22, 2010 after jumping off a bridge, as they all experienced cyber-bullying. (I will miss them and always remember them. Their memories will live on.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Dwayne McDuffie (also a genius) owns Static Shock. The comments from the video I found on YouTube belong to their respective owners, as do the song lyrics to Only Hope by Mandy Moore, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Unique Imports. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

My Thoughts on Cyber-Bullying

**Yami’s POV**

Cyber-bullying. The word sends shivers down most people’s spines. Especially mine. Whenever I read about or hear of a student being bullied online, at school or at home, my anger demons feel like taking over, and I am almost ready to send someone’s tormentors to the Shadow Realm. There they would be tormented for all time — or until I see they’ve learned their lesson and choose to set them free, whichever comes first.

For now, though, I read these comments on this video on this website called YouTube. I must say, this site is a great one, and it has all kinds of videos too, for everyone who has a liking for different things. The video I’m watching right now is called “static shock ep 24 part 3”.

I then scroll down and read some comments to myself. Here are some of them I’ve read so far:

_I hope Nick's suspension goes on his permanent record. :) He deserves it._

_I myself dislike bullying. I believe it should be banned._

_Now with texting and IMing and MySpace and YouTube, bullies don’t have to confront their victims face-to-face in the schoolyard like they did in the days before computers and technology. Instead, they can hide in the shadows and torture their victims online. It's called "cyberbullying"._

_only suspension?? dude he shouldv been arrested or fined for stuff like this. Aside from that, the plot wouldv been more ironic if he shot the girl standing up for him. The girl he loved(apperantly) and the girl that sympathized for him. I dunno lol._

_here's one thing i do know, when someone like Jimmy has a gun, don't jump/surprise them._

Of course, I smile at most of the comments I see. People do have different opinions about bullying, which is a problem nowadays, and guns.

_Jimmy gets sent to a Mental Hospital but Nick Just Gets Suspension That’s not Fair_  
_I would of preferred That Nick get sent to Prison along with his Friends for Aggravated Assault_  
_Or_  
_That Jimmy Get even with them The Way Lucy from Elfin Lied got Even with her Bullies_  
_That would have been a good ending_

_that was a great episode, I could somewhat relate to Jimmy, I could have walked down that same path, heck some of Jimmy's life mirrored mine within the episode, I contemplated bringing a knife to school during last year(my final year of school) but I then knew that no matter what those guys end up washed up losers and a year later, they were! I ended up in a better place now unlike them._

_Virgil should've confronted Nick in the aftermath.  
Virgil: "My best friend was shot because of you. Not only that, you ruined a life. If anyone had to have been shot that time, I would've preferred it to be you. I hope you're proud of yourself!"_

_I agree with you. :)  
Me (to Nick): Nick, I hope you're happy. I can see why you're messed up; you were probably bullied yourself once. Think of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, and look what happened to them. They started a school shooting at Columbine High on April 20, 1999, and then killed themselves. I don't want that to happen to you!_

_If I was in Virgil's shoes, I would definitely say the exact same thing to Nick. Nick deserved to be suspended._

Here I stop and think for a bit. Bullies are the worst people ever to walk this Earth, and in my opinion, they’re just messed up and have no idea what to do with themselves when they’re in high school. So they take out their frustration, anger and insecurity on people who are different and/or smaller than them. Later on, when they’re all grown up, the former bullies look back and wonder, “Why did I do something like that?”

Sometimes they ask themselves “Why did I do what I did when there were more nicer options available that I could’ve taken advantage of when I got the chance?”

Sometimes they even ask themselves — and this is my favorite part of the game (or dance) these mortals call “life” — “why didn’t I just stop and ask for help when I knew I needed it?”

I myself think that there is help. People just have to look for it and/or ask for it. It is always there. However, they will try to make it go away or pretend it doesn’t exist. But it does. I know it does.

For now, though, I sit in my room. It is quiet, and the scent of incense coming from these sticks that Yugi bought at this shop that’s called “Unique Imports” at the mall fills the air. (Nice name, now that I think about it.) It’s quite calming, actually. The incense reminds me of my days as Pharaoh, especially when I would pray to the goddess Isis.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift to wherever they wish to go — like a wanderer or a drifter, or even a vagabond.

It is then that I hear the voice of one Buffy Summers, a Slayer, in the Season 2 episode Becoming, Part 2, as she talks to her mother about being what she is — a Champion destined to save the world. Kind of like me, now that I think about it. Quite an amazing similarity, actually. That’s something that both Buffy and I have in common — except that while I save the world by dueling these villains, Buffy usually has to find different ways to stop them and their evil plans.

_“Do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is? How dangerous? I would love to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or, God, even studying! But I have to save the world. Again.”_

I smile. If only Sarah Michelle Gellar (who, I believe, does a great job of portraying Buffy on Buffy the Vampire Slayer) could see her character saying those lines, she would be quite proud of her. I know I am. After all, portraying a character in a movie or a TV show usually means you have to step into the character’s shoes and literally become them. From my perspective, that’s kind of a big step.

_There’s a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It’s the one that I’ve tried to write over and over again_  
_I’m awake in the infinite cold_  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you’re my only hope_

As the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore (and written by Switchfoot) — who is another great actress, and also an amazing singer — plays, I listen and think. It’s a great combination — listening to music and thinking. After all, most people are pretty deep, and think pretty philosophical. It is my opinion that listening to music definitely helps them to do well, especially in school.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you’re my only hope_

Still, I know that cyber-bullying is a serious problem. Contrary to what most people think, it’s not exactly very hilarious or funny. It should be taken very seriously, brought to light and eventually exposed as the monster it truly is. For that is what it truly is — a monster that takes over too many people’s lives. Anyway, I dislike it with a very deep passion.

_I give you my destiny_  
_I’m giving you all of me_  
_I want your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs, I’m giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you’re my only hope_

Whenever I view a student picking on another student — and I should know — I simply walk over and let my glare do all the talking until the two students — the victim and the victimizer — suddenly feel my uncomfortable glare burning holes into them and look over to see me standing there.

Then I take the opportunity to say, “Well, well, well. What do I see here? Another student bullying another, that’s what I see.”

The bully then says, “Yeah? So?”

“So,” I reply, “maybe you bullies are messed up and have no idea what to do with yourselves.”

With that, I then gently pull the victim away from his tormentor by the arm and then gently say, “Are you all right?”

He looks at me and nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for sticking up for me, Yami.” He then smiles.

I smile in return. “Of course. After all, a bully like him trying to be friends with someone like me is definitely not a person I like.”

He nods, smiling still, when I tell him, “But I do see a friend in you, as I can see myself in you — usually by yourself, reading a lot and looking for deeper meanings.”

“Really, Yami?” he asks. I nod.

He then smiles at me, and I return it. “Thanks.”

After all, that’s the kind of friend I would want to be to someone — a friend who defends a victim of bullying and also calls the bully out on his or her mean behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I did writing it. After all, cyberbullying is very serious and not to be taken as a joke — not one bit at all. (Hope you agree with me there as well.)


End file.
